Neige et mésentente
by Kitsu63
Summary: C'est l'hiver au Sanctuaire, la neige est au rendez-vous et Kanon décide de faire un tour dehors. A six heure du matin, à peine habillé. Une ombre au tableau?


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriétés de Masami Kurumada, bien qu'il me semble qu'il ait maintenant vendu les droits.

Hehe, encore un Rhada/Kanon!

* * *

**Neige et mésentente**

L'oreille tendue, tout son corps aux aguets, Kanon longea le mur de la chambre de son frère, s'évertuant à ne faire aucun bruit, son souffle se coupant à l'idée de se faire prendre.

La chose était pourtant peu probable.

A six heures du matin en une fin de Décembre peu de chevaliers avaient le courage ou même l'envie de se lever et de sortir de la chaleur bienheureuse que leur procurait leur couette.

Kanon lui-même n'était habituellement pas un lève-tôt mais il avait aujourd'hui fait une petite exception. Après tout ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'il neigeait au Sanctuaire !

Tout sourire et excité comme un bambin le Grec se précipita à l'extérieur du temple avant de réveiller son aîné ou de se faire prendre par n'importe quel autre de ses pairs. Il ne tenait pas à recevoir un sermon avant même de s'être roulé dans la neige !

En soi, le fait de vouloir batifoler dans l'étendue blanche n'avait rien de répréhensible, certes. Si vous étiez couvert d'un T-shirt ou deux, d'un pull, d'un bon pantalon, de bottes et d'un blouson d'hiver. Strict minimum oblige !

Mais le fait était que le second Saint des Gémeaux avait une idée bien à lui quant à la façon de s'habiller pour l'occasion.

La neige c'était marrant si elle descendait en rigole le long de la nuque, redevenue eau au contact du corps humain et de sa chaleur. C'était amusant si elle pénétrait la moindre parcelle de votre corps, la moindre fibre de votre être pour finalement atteindre les os. Quitte à être malade après, au moins il saurait pourquoi il le serait.

Et puis, s'il tombait malade alors Saga s'occuperait de lui.

Même si ça n'était pas Saga qu'il aurait réellement voulu.

Kanon continua de tripoter la neige, d'un coup un peu moins heureux, ses pensées dérivant vers celui qui manquait à son cœur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga émergea petit à petit de la torpeur traîtresse qui le gardait dans son giron depuis les premières heures de l'aube.

Bien que très peu motivé à l'idée de se lever il sortit néanmoins des couvertures pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Ce qui, pour quelqu'un comme lui, voulait dire à la vitesse de la lumière.

Une fois un certain nombre de couches enfilées les unes sur les autres il cessa enfin de greloter et put se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Kanon devait encore dormir. Depuis quelques temps il se levait assez tard et Saga savait bien que quelque chose embêtait son frère.

Malheureusement Kanon était Kanon et à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet de son frère déviait la conversation ou se refermait sur lui-même. Simple et efficace.

Mais n'était pas Saint Saga qui veut et le premier Gémeau avait vu son inquiétude grandir au fil des jours.

De l'extérieur Kanon semblait être le même. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas et ses compagnons étaient loin d'être aussi aveugles que sont frère voulait le croire.

Il avait déjà eu des retours de Mü, d'Aldébaran, d'Aphrodite, de Milo et Camus - l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre bien qu'il fut du devoir du Scorpion de montrer une inquiétude pour deux, on ne changerait pas Camus.

Même DeathMask avait fini par en faire une remarque, à sa façon. Et bien que Saga aurait aimé les rassurer il n'avait malheureusement aucune nouvelle ou explication à leur apporter sur le sujet.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le premier Gémeau ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère émerge avant quelques heures.

Il s'attendait encore moins à voir les gardiens des deux premiers temples pénétrer dans sa cuisine en courant pour balbutier des phrases incompréhensibles avant de finalement réussir à articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « _Ton frère a perdu la boule_ ».

En tous cas ce fut le sens qui ressortit de leur phrase.

Forcé de suivre le mouvement sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait Saga se retrouva aux arènes en deux temps trois mouvements.

Là, un attroupement d'ors consternés commençait à se former. Tous leurs yeux rivés sur un unique homme, assis au milieu de la neige ne portant en tout et pour tout que sa tunique d'entrainement.

Kanon, les yeux levés vers le ciel semblait ignorant de l'agitation qu'il provoquait, se contentant de regarder la neige tomber.

Il ne se rendait pas plus compte de la consternation de ses compagnons qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du froid.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde croyait il était loin de faire chaud au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Bien qu'ils soient sous la Méditerranée ils étaient à une telle profondeur que les rayons du Soleil réchauffaient rarement les lieux à eux tout seul. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin était une catastrophe ambulante, un véritable frigo !

Aux difficultés basiques d'avoir de la chaleur s'ajoutait un autre problème majeur…Il n'y avait aucune isolation !

Kanon ne se rappelait plus combien de fois les jeunes Marinas étaient venus rejoindre ses appartements, frigorifiés et le regard implorant. Combien de fois il avait fait dormir les enfants dans le même lit pour que la chaleur humaine revigore un peu ces petiots.

Combien de fois, sous l'égide de leur guide et aîné, ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans nombre de tissus et vêtements et avaient courus ou jouer à des jeux les gardant en mouvement juste pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tomberaient pas malades.

Les futurs généraux des mers venant de pays chauds avaient étés une vrai source d'inquiétude pour lui et Kanon avait craint pendant un temps qu'ils ne survivent pas au premier hiver.

Mais bien que moins entrainés que des chevaliers les petits avaient tenu bon. Pour leur chef, pour leur empereur…pour Poséidon.

Si jeune et déjà si fidèle à leur futur Dieu.

Le seul qui n'avait jamais semblé être affecté des températures était Isaac.

Maintenant que Kanon savait qui avait été son maître il était forcé de reconnaitre que c'était logique. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir été l'élève de Camus du Verseau.

L'esprit totalement ailleurs Kanon ne remarqua même pas une silhouette s'approcher avant de se sentir soulever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rhadamanthe avait beau venir de l'hémisphère Nord cela ne voulait nullement dire qu'il aimait le froid.

Il pestait de ce fait contre le vent mordant qui n'avait cessé de souffler depuis le début de la matinée et la neige qui n'en finissait plus de tomber.

Soufflant un nuage de buée il se remémora les différents évènements qui l'avaient amenés à se trouver là, sur ce sentier impraticable, en direction du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient à compter au nombre de deux.

Le premier était sa dispute avec Kanon.

Le Gémeau avait émis le désir de passer Noël avec son amant ce à quoi celui-ci avait répondu qu'il ne comptait pas prendre de vacances pour cette période-là où les morts affluaient encore plus vite aux portes des Enfers.

Si le Gémeau fut blessé par ses paroles il n'en montra rien, mais fit la tête à son compagnon toute la journée.

Quand, excédé, Rhadamanthe avait fini par lui demander ce qu'il avait Kanon avait explosé, et par la même occasion avait aussi explosé une partie des appartements de la Wyvernn.

S'en était suivi une dispute mémorable que les Enfers tout entier, et peut-être même Élision, avait entendu, chacun se rejetant les tords et les raisons.

A la fin ils avaient même en partie oublié le sujet initial de leur désaccord mais s'étaient définitivement balancer leurs quatre vérités à la figure.

Kanon avait quitté les Enfers écumant de rage et n'y était pas revenu.

Le second évènement qui avait décidé le juge était le savon que ses deux pairs lui avaient passé quand ils avaient appris le comment du pourquoi quelques jours plus tard.

_Flash Back_

_« Mais enfin Rhadamanthe ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » S'était exclamé Minos, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

_Les mains sur les hanches, campant sur des jambes légèrement écartés le spectre avait prestement commencé à sermonner son frère une demi heure plus tôt._

_« Quoi ? Je n'allais pas abandonner mon poste pour célébrer une fête qui n'est même pas Grecque ?! » Lui avait-il rétorqué, outragé qu'on lui reproche de faire son boulot._

_« Là n'est pas la question » avait alors intervenu Eaque. « Ce que voulais Kanon c'était passer un moment avec toi. A mon avis il se fichait pas mal que la fête soit Grecque ou non. »_

_« Mais des moments avec moi il pourra en passer d'autres. »_

_Les deux autres juges levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble, désespérés par cette tête de pioche._

_« Noël ça n'est qu'une fois par an Rhadamanthe ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Pas de mais ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et tu n'a pensé qu'à toi. Tu n'avais pas envie de changer tes plans point barre ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que Kanon pouvait éprouver dans tous ça ! Et il a fichtrement bien fait de casser ton logement, à sa place j'aurais fait bien pire ! »_

_Rhadamanthe, éberlué, s'était laissé copieusement enguirlander pendant plus d'une heure avant de se voir ordonner de réparer ses, il citait, 'conneries'._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le tout plus quelques heures de réflexion lui avait finalement remis les idées au clair et il s'était enfin dirigé hors des Enfers pour rejoindre la Grèce. Bien que Noël soit passé il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour s'excuser.

Ce qu'il vit en arrivant au Sanctuaire eut le mérite de lui couper le souffle.

Kanon, assis, les fesses les premières dans la neige, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une tunique courte dont même les manches trop grandes tombaient et laissaient entrevoir des épaules hâlées et musclées, sans même une paire de sandales, regarder la fine poudreuse tomber sans paraître se soucier de ses compagnons d'armes présents quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils semblaient tous pour le moins affolés pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne faisait mine de s'approcher du second Gémeau.

Finalement Rhadamanthe traça son chemin dans la neige jusqu'à son amant pour le soulever de terre, bien décidé à rentrer cet écervelé illico-presto dans son temple avant de lui passer le sermon du siècle. Les excuses pouvaient attendre.

Alors même qu'il pensait cela deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches en même temps que Kanon entourait ses épaules avec une force digne du chevalier qu'il était. Reposant sa tête contre le cou du juge il finit par laisser échapper un :

« Tu es en retard » d'une petite voix.

Rhadamanthe ouvrit la bouche…pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant comment s'exprimer.

« C'est pas grave » continua le Gémeau sur le même ton.

« Tu es quand même mon plus beau cadeau. »

Et sur ces paroles il ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer par la présence de Rhadamanthe, envahir par la faible chaleur qui émanait du spectre. Heureux d'avoir son amant à ses côtés, même s'il avait quelques jours de retard.

Et à ce moment là Rhadamanthe comme Kanon avait la même chose en tête, leurs pensées résonnant à l'unisson.

_« Je suis à la maison. »_

* * *

Voila, l'histoire prend place vers le 31 Décembre normalement, je la poste un peu en retard sur la date mais cela reste dans la bonne époque de l'annnée.

Et dire qu'il n'y a pas encore eu de neige pour cette année, si ce n'est pas malheureux!


End file.
